hackMIST
by fullydisabled
Summary: A new mystery has struck The World, and its effects have been known to range from data corruption to account termination. Administrators and players alike have begun the wild scramble to keep this unstable element under control, as concerns are raised..
1. First Strike

Note: References to 'Anonymous Admin' will be explained in the 'true Chapter 1.'

**.hack/MIST** -- This is actually just a clip. I have the start of the story, but I don't think it's long enough to be worth uploading. If or when I get it drawn out to the main part of the story, I'll put it up. Until then, it may not make sense. Hopefully it does. I've noticed that some of the characters in this story are similar to the ones in .hack/SIGN. It _is_ coincidental. I started writing this after I saw the first episode of SIGN. Sorry. -.-0 Also, one of my readers said my writing was a bit fast-paced, so be prepared for that. I will probably be rewriting everything currently in this story to make it more interesting and understandable, so just consider this a bit of a preview.

The chapters are a bit messed because this starts a short while after the actual first chapter. I'm not sure how long that will be, so for now, we'll start from one. Later they will be changed.

**Chapter 1: First Strike**

Mist was coming at the edges of the Field (1), and Garou had lost sight of Mali as it obscured her view. The thick vapor was heavy on her crimson cloak, clouding the golden inscriptions at the hems. She shed the robe, casting it off, and it instantly transferred to her inventory. Light, blue armour appeared on her shoulders and knees, a neat contrast to her grey short-sleeved shirt and oceanic pants.

The Heavy Blade called out, deliberately careless to attract noise that would break the silence. "Mali!"

_Gigan Don._

Garou shook her head. _Was that just my imagination? I could have sworn.._

A gentle rumbling triggered her instinctive glance upward, and she soon realized that her prediction was correct. Boulders were pouring down from the sky, spouting sand and dirt and mud. And it was the only patch in the azure sky - above her head. She hesitated, bewildered by this show of power. One thing was certain, however; some Wavemaster didn't know what he was doing, didn't care, or was out player-killing. Garou barely managed to escape, coming away with only a few scratches on her shoulder.

Then she caught a faint glimpse of green in the distance.

"Finally!" She said with relief, and set off at a quick pace. "Mali!"

Her friend came into view, easily identified by her long red hair and her flowery, fluorescent kimono. There was no expression in her face, but her staff was directly lined with Garou. "Yo! Mali! You really just can't see anything in this m--"

A cold tone escaped the Wavemaster's lips. "Gigan Don."

The rocks appeared, and Garou drew her sword and threw it up in defense. The blade was battered for a mere second before it went under - its user with it.

The Heavy Blade coughed and made her way to the top of the pile of rocks from the centre up. "Good thing my level's high.." she muttered darkly. When she broke into the light she dusted off her blade with her sleeve. It was thinner than most two-handed blades, almost like that of a Blademaster, with a pair of sweeping red streaks on each side of the base of the blade, and a small, empty centre. "But I wonder what's up..?"

She stood and jumped down, resting her sword on her shoulder. It didn't take long to find Mali again, who made absolutely no effort to hide. Garou raced toward her as she sheathed her weapon. _I don't know if this'll work, but movies always made it real.. I guess it's my second-to-last option, huh.._ She managed only one shake of Mali's shoulders before the edge of a staff stabbed her in the gut. "Crap--" She immediately struck out with a kick, knocking Mali off-balance, but not before she could cast a spell. _Gigan Don._

Garou got swiftly to her feet. She grabbed the Wavemaster's sleeved arm with one hand, and seized the staff with her other. Then they warped to Cyber Connect Corporation's prison.

Garou shoved Mali into the nearest cell and slammed the door shut. It locked at contact with the iron bars.

"Garou..?"

The Heavy Blade turned, hitting a blue-haired Long Arm in the face with Mali's staff.

"AUUGGH..."

She gave him an irritated sideways glance. "Oh, it's you, Draken."

"Damn, Gare, you don't have to hit so hard. It's not like there are PKers roaming the Admin rooms."

Garou tossed the staff into Draken's red cloth-banded hands, trying to clear her thoughts. Draken's voice was kind and handsomely curious - it was easy to listen to, and it was enchanting. Even if it was edited. And it was getting to her. She closed her eyes, but he did not disappear. The black legging, the blue tee, and.. and the hazel eyes. She grabbed a bar of a cell in frustration.

"Casual.." she muttered.

A hand lightly touched her shoulder. "Garou? Are you alright?"

One glimpse of Draken's worried expression sent a sudden wave of relief over her. She took his arm in a painful grip, but he didn't so much as blink. "Thanks, but no thanks. Let's banish this problem first."

The Long Arm didn't look convinced, but he nodded his agreement.

Garou turned toward Mali. "Okay, here's the deal. Some mist appeared on Field (1), during _my_ event. She went berserk and attacked me. Does she hate me now or what?"

"I doubt it. I've been talking to the serious players, and they tell me there's a rumour going around about a new virus. Anyway, not since the Twilight, I don't think whatever's affecting Mali's PC is affecting her. It _shouldn't,_ anyway.. Why don't you read your email?"

"Good idea. I'm sure Mali's figured it out," she replied as she opened her inbox and the new email. "Here--"

Yo, it's Mali! Garou, I can't believe you've been an Admin this whole time! And you're Anonymous Admin? Wow! Anyway, I don't know what's wrong with my PC. If you can't figure it out, I think the only cause could be the virus known as The Mist. Not much is known about it except that it randomly corrupts data. I know what you're thinking. I haven't a clue why the Admins hadn't been notified. Well.. Write later - bye - Mali! 0

"Hm.. Maybe Mali should try logging out," Garou suggested, though half-heartedly thinking of the possible consequences.

"No. We can't let her do that. What if she can't log back in?"

"Mh.. You're right."

They stood in silence, studying the odd PC before them, when an odd sound was heard. Draken blinked, then grinned.

"Ah. Had a little party, eh? Heh, heh," the Long Arm said as he scanned through the letter. "Cute."

"What?" Garou growled.

"Have a friend called Darai? Werewolf?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he wanted to report that his two friends Mali and Garou disappeared during an event, and he was unable to send emails to them. He clearly states he knows they are still online."

"Oh, no," Garou complained. "I forgot to come up with an excuse."

"Uh huh. Here, I'll talk to him." Draken touched the screen, opening a chat connection. Darai's voice could be heard.

"Oh?"

"I am an administrator from C. C. Crop - Draken. I received your email, and am here to inform you that your friends are fine. They have been stopped for some random questioning," Draken said calmly. "I understand you are worried, and they will be returned to the game shortly."

"..Thank you, Administrator. Um, since we are speaking now, may I ask you something else?"

"Of course."

"There's this weird mist floating about. It's unnatural, and I'm nervous about it. Is it part of the event?"

The two administrators exchanged glances. Draken paused.

"Yes."

"..That is all I wish to know. Many thanks."

"No problem." He cut the line. "Big problem. Dare I suggest we try killing Mali?"

Garou lounged forward, landing directly in front of the other admin. Her face was close to Draken's. "Don't you dare try!" she cried with a surge of anger. Her hand was on his neck, but he didn't feel it. His voice in The World rasped, "Garou.." She didn't appear to hear. Draken grabbed both of her wrists and said more forcefully, "Garou!"

She loosened her grip and pull away, a bit unsteady as he back came against the bars. "I'm.. I'm so sorry, Draken.. I don't know what came over me." She refused to meet his gaze.

"I think it's the mist. It wasn't you." _Or.. it couldn't be you._ "Listen. I think Darai should know. If he's a Werewolf, he's not stupid, and we may need someone like him."

"Fine.."

"Garou, you should log out and rest a bit. It may be your job, but if you're not well, you can't do anything."

"Um.." Then she logged out.

"Darai?"

"Huh? Administrator Draken?"

"I wasn't being truthful earlier. I'll have to bring you here. I'll meet you first on the Field (1)."

"Okay."

Draken looked up at the ceiling. "I see not pixels, but rock." He sighed and gated out.


	2. Another Encounter

**Chapter 2: Another Encounter**

Darai was startled when another PC appeared beside him. _Hmm.. He's much too.. normal.. to be an administrator.. Isn't he?_ He turned, looking around intently. "What's taking him so long?"

"Who so long?"

The Werewolf faced the new PC. "What? It's none of your --" he recognized that voice. "Admin.. istrator..?"

Draken greeted him with a small smile. "Hey. Just call me Draken. We're not here on formal terms."

"You wanted to tell me somethin'?"

"Yes. But you have to come with me. There are too many ears here."

Draken felt something sharp on his face. When he touched it blood came off on his hands. "What the--?" It felt like a knife came across his knee, and then his arm. "Darai, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, of c--whoa! Are _you_ alright!" The Werewolf stepped forward.

The Long Arm could feel the slashes coming quickly and more constant. "Darai, it's the mist. Or The Mist. Whatever." _I can't defend against something frequent and from all sides.._

"But you said.."

"Forget what I said. I was lying!" His hit points were dropping by one point each hit, and that was much too quick. He was falling fast. And.. he couldn't move. The attacks were moving up, and he was starting to wonder when he would die.

"How can I help!" Darai cried.

"Gate us out of here!"

The Werewolf reached forward to grasp Draken's arm, but a shock of pain forced him to recoil. His hand came back totally crimson. "I can't!" He gulped down a health drink and tried again, ignoring the pain. He managed to touch Draken's shoulder, but he was hurled away before he could warp. "Draken!"

"I know I'm not going to make this one," the Long Arm said wearily. "I'll meet you at the Chaos Gate at Mac Anu, okay?"

"Yes, I'll see you there, then.. Umm.. I'm sorry."

_If there is not pixels, there is life; then this is no more a game. If I die, what happens to Draken? If I am his creator, who will fall first?_ Then everything went black.

Garou took off the headset, put down the controller, and leaned back in the office chair and sighed.

"I don't know what came over me. Huh.. I'm lucky to have you, aren't I, Draken? Without you, I don't know where I'd be.."

She glanced at the screen, and sat up quickly. "What's this..?" She selected the email.

_Dead._

"What!"

* * *

Sorry this chapter's so short! (The first chapter kind of makes up for it, though..) By the way, the last line "What!" is actually supposed to have both the question mark and exclaimation mark, but the question mark won't appear.. 


	3. Player Killer

**Chapter 3: Player Killer**

Draken woke up in Field (87), and stood weakly. The dull pain in his chest was becoming bothersome. "Damn.. I just had to save here. Whatever. The monsters are lower leveled anyway." He approached the nearby forest. The trees were only a meter or so above his head, and very green. The light was dim, but what broke through the canopy illuminated the crystal flowers, and Draken paused to study them. "Whoever designed these was a genius. They're beautiful."

He continued on, uncertain of what drew him away form gating out. _I guess I need some time._ A startled cry called his attention, and he fell into a quick pace toward it. A green insectoid monster had a young Twin Blade trapped between it and a clump of trees. It looked remarkably like an overgrown preying mantis. "Need help?" Draken asked with a grin.

"Yes!"

Draken drew his spear, preparing for a physical, close range attack. He started forward as the monster turned, and plunged the arrowhead into its back. It gave a piercing scream of pain and humiliation of lost prey. He stabbed twice more, pulling his weapon back each time, then giving his final strike to it head.

There wasn't so much as a hint of silence when the Mantis cried out until it had faded entirely.

"Sheesh.." Draken said as he stored away his weapon. "Pathetic. That was, like, level 50." He scratched his head. "So, Twin Blade --"

"Yes?" An arm came tightly across the Long Arm's shoulder, and a blade was at his throat. The Twin Blade's foot was almost in front of him and the other behind to prevent any suggestions of kill his balance.

"What..? Shows how grateful you are.."

"I know.. Administrator Draken."

"What?" Draken spat. "What do you want from me?"

"Sir would be better. I just want whatever you have."

"I have nothing, _sir._" _PKer._

"Oh, really? Admins always have valuable items."

"Oh, sir, really? Dear sir, who did you find that off, sir?" _Bastard._

"Another admin.. Called Anonymous Admin by the players..."

"Garou!"

"Yes, who else?"

"Burn in hell, liar!" Draken roared, grabbing the sword arm and slamming his heel into the Twin Blade's shin.

The other player almost collapsed, but his anchored arm on the Long Arm prevented his fall. He nearly dragged the administrator down, and he recovered very quickly, drawing his blade across Draken's arm. As Draken took his spear, the PKer did the same for his second sword. The instant the Twin Blade released Draken, the Long Arm spun about, raising the shaft. Both PCs threw their weapons at each other, struggling to overpower the other. The Twin Blade moved in with his second sword, and, with Draken attempting to dodge, he drew a long red line along the admin's side.

Draken angled his spear. It would be difficult to watch both sides of his weapon at the same time, but it would only be briefly. He struck out with the end at the Twin Blade's wrist, but he missed, sending instead the blade hurling through the air. He turned his gaze back, and the Twin Blade grabbed his spear.

"Think you're so smart.." the PKer whispered, then shoved forward, throwing the administrator to the ground with the cracked spear shaft above his shoulders. "No escape now.." the Twin Blade raised his sword, aimed at the Long Arm's head. Draken braced for the deathblow.

But it never came.

There was a loud, ringing _clang!_ as a wide blade blocked the smaller one. Both players looked up in surprise.

Garou pulled the Twin Blade off Draken, staring hard at the player killer. "What's your name? I've never seen you before." Her manner seemed a bit out of place now she was back in her cloak, which gave her an air of kindness. "Your username, that is."

"...Nkiller16.." he sounded nervous now.

"An arrogant name. If 'n' stands for 'newbie,' you're way in over your head," she told him. "Now get out."

A grimace could be clearly seen spread across his face as he gated out.

By this time Draken was on his feet. "Thanks, Garou."

"No problem. There's no reason why you should get killed twice in one day." Garou paused. "I noticed your weapon's damaged."

"I know.." Draken said, examining his spear. "Too bad.. But Killer lost a blade, so one for one, I guess."

Garou gave him a smile, and asked, "You were off to meet Darai? He emailed me saying you were killed, and that he's excited to be talking to an administrator about the system, not other players."

"That's good to know. Anyway, I'll meet you later. I need a new weapon."

"Alright."

Then they both gated out to Mac Anu.


End file.
